


Urahara's a Hentai

by trixipixi (trxipixi)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxipixi/pseuds/trixipixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke's true Nature is revealed and Yoruichi indulges them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or it characters

Future chapters---Mature For Lemon, Lemon and more explicit LEMON Explicit Lemony goodness. SO You've Been Warned!

Kisuke's nature is revealed. And Yoruichi indulges him.

Urahara's a Hentai

His green and white stripped had was pulled down over his his leering eyes, mouth curled into a lecherous smirk but conveniently covered by his fan. The laughing girls at his table couldn't see how they were being ogled.

He sat as still as stone, his dick was hard as hell again. But he was nodding and chuckling at the girls conversations. Though he didn't know what they were talking about.

He was a lucky man. The shop had been empty of a female(adult female) presence since that reckless feline took to the wind several months ago. Leaving without a word, again. He should be used to that by now, but she had left him in such a bad way. They hadn't been able to "connect" as much or as often as he had wanted. Who knew people would actually come to his shop to buy candy? The fates seemed to be against him. The whole while she had been there. The shop was busy from morning to night.

Before him now, was a mixture of shinigami posing as high school girls and real ones. Unless you knew, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Rukia, Rangiku, then Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru and they had brought other giggly bouncy friends with rosy cheeks and short skirts..

Urahara chuckled again, at what he didn't know. The girls had been coming over the last month, after school, to visit Ururu. She was basically their little sister/mascot. They would bring her different clothes, gifts and take her out to eat. The whole "girls"thing. Then they would come back to the shop all giggly and excited to talk about the afternoons events.

As a good host , Urahara sat and listened (pretended) to all the subjects. When, had they really known, they would have run screaming from the shop and possibly trying to take Ururu with them.

Under the concealment of his hat's brim, Urahara's lecherous eyes scanned each of the girls. His smile still covered by his fan, hiding his drooling.

He kept the room that they came into for tea, a little colder, he loved to watch their nipples start peeking thru their blouses, the longer they stayed.

He loved to watch them play with their hair. How it fell across their shoulders and down their backs. The girls with short hair he loved equally and he would look longingly at the napes of their necks wishing he could bury kisses there.

He watched their lips. The beautiful full pinkness of them. How they parted when they curled into a smile. He'd watched intently as they sipped through their straws, or heaven forbid, ate ice cream. He'd have to excuse himself for a few minutes and get composed before he could come back.

Their short uniform skirts rising on any of their succulent firm thighs. Oh how he wanted to touch them, unhindered by their screams of protest.

He had recently become obsessed with trying to see up their skirts. His eye candy? The mound between their thighs, covered by white panties. He admitted, any color, was fine but there was something about the white panties.

Oh, Oh. He sat up. Rangiku was leaning back, expounding on some brillant idea, he was sure, but best of all her skirt was raising as well. Higher. Higher. Higher.

He found himself leaning forward, the higher her skirt went up her leg. And then BINGO!. She shifted her weight and there was Rangiku's treasure chest.

His tongue was hanging out behind the fan, his eyes wide under his hat brim. He felt something wet on his hand .

He looked over to see KON on the table, leaning forward like he was, and drooling too. Urahara thumped the stuffed toy on the head reminding him he wasn't to move since there were humans in the room that didn't know about him.

Kon stiffened up closing his mouth, but still drooling. Kon had been following his nee-sama, Rukia when he stumbled upon Urahara's untouchable harem. And everyday after school, he'd been sitting at the table the girls took their tea at, leering just like the shop owner.

Kisuke knew he was a bad man. A bad, bad naughty man. But he couldn't help it. They were all just so cute, in their school uniforms. He just wanted to eat them up. He smiled at that thought.

He wished the girls at the Soul Society academy had to wear skirts instead of the red hakamas. Oh, he would've gotten into SO MUCH TROUBLE. He began to chuckle deeply at that thought.

" Hmm? What's that Urahara-san?" Orihime said sweetly.

" Oh no its nothing " He said waving his hands. " Don't mind me. Please continue Inoue -san."

Mmhm. Sweet Orihime. He took her looks from her head, to her bright brown eye , soft pink lips down to her full inviting breast that he'd love to bury his face in. When she laughed they bounced slightly. He loved it. He was drooling again.

It was all in good fun, his new school girl fetish. Though, it left him entirely frustrated. He'd go to his room with his mental pictures, just trying to keep his mind on Rangiku or Rukia, in their uniforms. The others were actual human teenagers. He had his boundaries.

In his "self-sessions", he would get started and inevitably rollover and see where SHE liked to perch or get a scent of her. Then it was all over and he's have to go to sleep even more frustrated than ever. Looking forward to the girls coming over the next day.

It was getting late and the girls had decided to say goodnight. They were all so polite and very comfortable with the shop owner. Most(the exception being Rangiku and Rukia) giving him a hug when they left. He relished feeling their breasts, pressed against him.

Every other night he'd seen them off, hoping a gust of wind would come by and lift a skirt or two. And when he was desperate, his cane would "accidentally" lift a skirt. He'd apologize vehemently to whichever blushing girl, as she tried to cover herself.

Kon had it the easiest, by the time the girls left , it would be mostly dark and they wouldn't notice him walking by their legs looking up their skirts.

Tonight had been no different. He smiled as he watched their little asses sway in their skirts while they walked away. He sighed. His throbbing groin may get some release tonight.

He was about to ask Kon how tonight went for him, when he realized the presence by his shin wasn't Kon.

He stiffened (but not in a good way).

"How long have you been here,..... Yoruichi?"

"Long enough." The heavy voice came from the little black cat.

"So you've finally returned. I'm glad I bought that milk today." he said happily singing the words, trying to change the subject. He turned to go in,"Lets have a bowl and you can tell me about your adventures."

"Maybe some other time Urahara-san" Yoruichi said dismissively, walking the other direction. She only called him Urahara when she "wasn't happy."

"But wait, you just got here." Kisuke called out after her.

This can't be good, he thought.

He slept with one eye open that night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be continued.......


	2. The Shoe Falls

Urahara's a Hentai Chapter 2 The Shoe Falls

The last few days had been horrible for him. He couldn't really enjoy the girls when they came over and Yoruichi hadn't "dropped the other shoe" yet. In fact, he hadn't seen her since that night. Not that she wasn't around, he just hadn't seen her.

It was late morning. Urahara left the shop, with Jinta and Ururu sweeping the around the front of the store. Tessai was bringing in stock, some for his human customers and some for the shinigami.

Urahara tipped his hat and headed to the market down the street. The girls would be back this evening. Seems there was a sale a the mall and they were going to play dress up with Ururu. Ururu wasn't too excited about it, she wasnt really too excited about anything, but she let them have their way.

He'd have to be vigilant in resisting the charms of the girls, in case Yoruichi made an unexpected visit. It had actually hurt his feelings, among other things, that she had turned and walked away the other night. She couldn't be jealous, could she? Wow, Yoruichi jealous, flattering but dangerous. He hoped that wasn't the case or he was in trouble.

He wandered through the market not knowing really what he was looking for. Maybe something for his princess. He began to look at glittery trinkets, at a booth. There were some on the bottom shelf that looked liked jewel encrusted collars. Maybe he could try to bell her? It would never work but it would be fun to try, he thought, bending down to look at the jewelry.

" Excuse me sir," a soft sweet voice came from behind him. "Could you help me?"

Ah, a damsel in distress. Urahara to the rescue. He turned still bent over to see the beautiful tanned legs of a high school girl. He could tell by how they all wore there socks. His eyes scanned up slowly, and trying to resist the urge to peek under her short, skirt. The sun was behind her so it was hard to make out her features, but he could still see her curves and she had a Karakura uniform, maybe she knew the girls. As he scanned higher up her body he could see her full breasts spilling out of her top. And her long hair was pulled into 2 ponytails on each side of her head.

He put down the jewelry and pulled out his fan. Covering his mouth. "How may I assist you young lady?

"Well I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could show me around," she said cheerfully standing back on her heels, hands behind her back. He still couldnt see her clearly. But her perfume was nice and girlie.

"Well, if you'll allow me a moment to buy a gift for a friend, I'll be happy to give you a tour and take you where ever you need to go."

"Hmm" she nodded and he picked up a blue "collar " for Yoruichi and went to purchase it.

He was walking back to the waiting high school girl. She was standing under an awing for the booth they just met at, in the shadows of it. Her back was to him, but she had an amazing body. Her silhouette, had his cock throbbing. All kinds of naughty thoughts ran through his mind in an instant, he just loved those little uniforms. Oh, this could be real bad. NO, he was just going to show her around and get her to her destination, then he'd be back at the shop waiting for Yoruichi.

" So where to?" he said to the lovely high schooler.

"Being new here, I would just like to get a feel for my new surroundings and see where everything is. Do you have time for that?" She asked in a sweet airy voice her back still to him.

How long could it take? Besides spending the day escorting a busty high schooler wasn't a bad way to spend the afternoon and as long as he keep his tongue in his mouth and his hands to himself his princess shouldn't be upset. Shouldn't.

"Certainly, where would you like to start?" he said. She still hadnt turned around to face him. She bent forward, away from him looking at something on a rack in front of her. He instinctively pulled back and tried to see if he could see under her skirt. To his delight he could. AHH. Joy. White panties, barely covering her cheeks.

" So may I ask a question?" she said bending over lower, giving him better access to a view of her rump.

"Yes," he said absently, looking at her panties.

" Who's you're gift for? Is it your girlfriend/"

" Well, uh" he stuttered. Sort of.

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Thats good," she said swirling around smiling. " I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm a homewrecker."

"Wha--?!!" he stepped back in surprise.

"My name's Kago, Ayako. You can call me Aya-chan. Whats your's?" she said holding out her hand to shake his. His body was on fire now. Every part of him tingling, with desire.

"Urahara, Kisuke. Nice to meet you, Aya-chan." Urahara stuttered taking the girls hand in his. This was going to be a GREAT day.

"Nice to meet you, Urahara-san." she said bowing slightly, her breasts more visible. "Where to first?" She grabbed his arm with hers and snuggled into him. Her breasts rubbing against his arm.

Aya-chan.

He had just "met" her and was going to give her a tour of Karakura town. Aya-chan was in fact Yoruichi Shihouin, dressed in a Karakura high school uniform that was at least one size too small. The shirt was unbuttoned down as far as it could go without her breasts falling completely out. The skirt was much too short, just barely covering her treasures that lay beneath. Her hair in ponytails, and the sweet voice she was using, A dream come true.

Thats why he loved this woman. She knew how to please him, even on his basest levels. He'd ride this fantasy out to the end.

.

.

To be continued.........


	3. Bliss?

Chapter 3 - BLISS?

She was playing with him. The was he wanted to be played. Building anticipation. Her ponytails and bangs, her long thigh high socks, the tight white blouse of her uniform. Oh, she is so cute. He thought, as she "frolicked" in front of him on their tour of Karakura town.

She was doing what he liked , what he wanted , all so innocently. Batting her eyelashes at him, looking coyly over her shoulder, up at him. Her lips full and smeared with shiny lip gloss, totally kissable. He thought of running his tongue across them before kissing her.

(Secret Fantasy 12) She started calling him Onii-chan, pulling him by the arm every time she saw something "Sugoi" amazing or "Kawaii" cute, her eyes wide. He melted, and his dick got harder.

He'd see glimpses under her skirt when she bent down to pet a dog that was out walking its owner. Or when she bent over to smell flowers in a shop. But one other thing he noticed was that he wasn't the only one enjoying the view.

Out of the corner of his eye he'd see "them", stopped watching her. And when he turned around "they" were gone like phantoms. He thought he as just being paranoid or protective. At first.

Then the waiter at the resturaunt "accidentally" spilling water on her. Making her white blouse see through, her pink bra and her nipples hard in an instant. They both watched, mouths open, as she wiped the water from her cleavage. Not the Kisuke didn't like that, but he didn't like that the waiter liked that.

He'd taken his haori off and put it around Yoruichi, and sent her outside to wait for him while he paid the check. No sooner had he stepped outside, than he saw she was surrounded by 3 punks trying to get her to go to a party. Why weren't they in school?

Yoruichi was vehemently saying no. That she was waiting for her onii-chan. They were persistent, grabbing and pulling on her. (If they had known who they were really dealing with they'd have run screaming). Yoruichi stayed as the sweet high school girl she was playing for him, shy and frightened, running to Kisuke when he came out.

"Oh, Onii-chan, can we go?" she pleaded sweetly.

Kisuke wrapped is arm around her and smirked at them as they left. It had been a long time since he had saved her, if ever. It felt good even if it wasn't real.

xxxxx

It was afternoon, they were at the train-station, heading to the beach. The platform was already packed. This route had a lot of office building stops, so a lot of commuters used it. Which is why Kisuke had bought the tickets for it. Yoruichi was in front of him. He was standing protectively behind her.

He'd come back from buying tickets to see 4 guys talking to Yoruichi, trying to see what school she went to. And prior to that he's seen two business men trying to take pictures of her and up her skirt, when he had gone to check the times. It was starting to piss him off. All the while Yoruichi was just as wide eyed and pleasant as the moment this game started, chatting with girls from another high school about the stress of exams.

When he stopped giving the evil eye to every guy that looked at her, he was able to relax and enjoy her, himself. The way she smelled when she caught a whiff of her when the breeze caught her perfume. Her soft brown skin, when he brushed against her. The fullness of her breasts , when she giggled. He liked seeing her, so soft and girlie.

Their train pulled up, and within minutes they were able to board. Kisuke maneuvered them to the back part of the car,and just as he had wanted they were pressed into a corner, by the window.

To his delight, with him tight behind her, Yoruichi was pressed against the window. He could see over her shoulder, her breasts pressed against the glass.

(Forbidden Secret Fantasy 1- Grope a High school girl on the train) A wicked chuckle escaped Kisuke's lips as the train got under way. The shifting of the car into motion caused him to push into Yoruichi.

"Ahh, Aya-chan. Sorry" he said a smile on his lips. The passenger next to him looking over at him, then lingering at Yoruichi. The man realized that Kisuke was watching him and turned away.

"No, its okay, onii-chan," Yoruichi said sweetly, looking over shoulder at him, arching her ass into his hard cock. His eye widened as a jolt of pleasure went through him. He'd better enjoy this, its not like he'd get to do it again. He grabbed Yoruichi with his left hand, pulling her back into him, his right side was facing the rest of the car. He held very still, his eyes under the brim of his hat scanning the car to see if anyone could tell what he was doing. His mouth as turned up into a devilsih smile.

He rubbed his cock slowly into Yoruichi. And so no one could tell he buried his face in her hair, to mask his panting. His left hand moved from her waist, headed to her skirt. Her hand stopping his before he hit home.

Why had she stopped him? Oh yeah , he thought, happily. She's a good girl. All the better.He was tingling with delight, almost about to burst. He moved his hand a little bit more forcefully under her skirt, over her panties, rubbing and stroking her lips. He could feel the fabric, start getting wet. Kisuke was in heaven. It was so exciting, so naughty, so dangerous.

He was relishing the pleasure of doing this in public, when he felt something on his leg. He looked over Yoruichi's shoulder to see both her hands on the glass, he looked to his right and saw a man reading a paper, nonchalantly holding his hand out looking to stroke Yoruichi's leg, but getting Kisuke's instead. Kisuke grabbed his finger and bent it back. The man didn't make a noise but took his hand back still reading the paper. Kisuke's mood was ruined.

Yoruichi looked back. "Onii-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah" he said watching the guy reading the paper.

It just got worse from there. Once off the train, Yoruichi's antics playing in the water for his amusement, brought on a crowd of males. He covered her with his haori again, and took her to the amusement park on the boardwalk.

Every other guy that passed by her "dropped something" so they had to bend down, trying to look up her skirt. He couldn't go to the restroom or get them something to drink without some guy propositioning her.

The ride back wasn't any better, he didn't even get to get close to her. Their was an old woman facing him, as he stood behind Yoruichi. She'd definitely object to what he was thinking. Her eyes were accusing him now. He could try a little rubbing but that old woman would snitch for sure. And if Yoruichi was in a "playful" mood she might pretend she didn't know him. So he stood as still as stone, trying not to look at the old woman, who was boring holes into him. He pulled his hat down further over his eyes. Yoruichi was talking to another set of girls , this time about makeup, and sitting right in front of her was the guy with the newspaper. Kisuke wanted to strangle him. He looked up smirking at Kisuke then went back to staring at Yoruichi's crotch.

The train ride was horrible, it was all he could do not to punch the newspaper guy during the ride, because he kept dropping his paper or brushing up against Yoruichi's leg. Kisuke couldn't wait to get off , dragging Yoruichi behind him. She was still chattering and bouncing around as Aya-chan, which took most of the edge off.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah." Kisuke said solemnly.

"Hey, Urahara. Whats up?" Renji said coming up the sidewalk with Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu. "Who's the cutie?" he said scanning over Yoruichi.

"Wha- What?! Yoruichi is that you?" Ichigo exclaimed, not able to take his eyes off her. Kisuke rolled his eyes, trying to pull her and keep moving forward.

"Its Aya-cha-" Yoruichi started but Kisuke's hand covered her mouth, not wanting to reveal the detail of their game.

"Umm. Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Renji said almost panting at her, not looking at her face at all.

"Maybe," she said smiling then glancing up at Kisuke "Not, no. Sorry guys." She shrugged apologetically, but Kisuke wasn't having it and walked off. Renji didn't hide his appreciation for Yoruichi's new look. Uryuu and Ichigo tried to pretend they were looking at anything but Yoruichi. Chad just blushed.

"Will you be wearing that at dinner tonight?!" he called out her as they left.

"That's if I let you in for dinner,ya' damn moocher!" Kisuke called back.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Kisuke."

"Fuck off!!"

xxxxx

Kisuke was walking angrily. Yoruichi a few steps behind.

"Ok, ok I get it." Kisuke said turning around, "Whatever little lesson you were trying to teach me. I get it!" he continued throwing his hands up and then leaning against the railing of a fence.

Yoruichi laughed, as herself, not Aya-chan. She grabbed his face in her hand and stroked his hair.

"You think that's why I did this?" She caressed his cheek, looking in his eyes. Then moved into hug him. "Ah, Kisuke, my sweet, dumb, lecherous boy. You're not the only one who's a pervert in this couple." she smiled slyly at him. "I just wanted to have fun with you. I wanted to play, too."

He looked at her trying to smile, she pulled back and rubbed his stubbly chin. She put her hand on his bare chest and ran, it down his body to his angry member, which instantly responded.

"Its too bad you don't want to play anymore. I had one more game I wanted to play." She smiled.

.

.

To Be Continued.............


	4. One more Game

Chapter 4 - One more Game

Kisuke had Yoruichi pressed so hard against the shoji door of his room that it just about gave way to their weight. He kept her pulled against him with one arm and the other he used to slide open the door. Tessai had seen them in front of the store kissing, and Yoruichi's outfit. He knew they were planning a long night, and had taken the children out the back, to a movie.

The door slid loudly closed and Kisuke kept his pressure on her lips, his tongue invading her mouth. His hand sliding down her,skirt, then under it clutching her round firm ass, spreading and kneading her cheeks. She was moaning already, her fingers in his hair. He threw off his hat still kissing her and violently pulled off his haori and shirt, throwing those in the corner. Their breathing was hot and heavy, mouths open to each other. The sound of kissing and panting filling the air. Yoruichi went to undress as well.

"No,'" he breathed in her ear. "Leave it on." His hands on he waist pulling her into him, rubbing himself against her.

He was light headed, all the blood rushing to his aching cock. It was pressing against his pants. His lips locked to hers while he reached down stroking her thighs, then coming up , hands on her face to pull her into a deep, bruising kiss. Yoruichi was dewy with sweat, high pitched moans, coming from her when he touched her.

Kisuke picked her up and lay her on the futon in the middle of the room. Unbuttoning a top button on her blouse and sinking his hands into it, under her bra. Oh her skin was so hot and soft. Her nipples were rock hard, begging for attention. He pulled her breast out of the protective fabric and engulfed her nipple with his hot mouth, sucking and nipping on it. He trailed his tongue around her nipple, looking up at her as he did. He moved ,slowly, between her legs. Her hands stroking and clawing at his back. Her lips trying to find his, or his neck. He was sweating now, she ran her tongue up his neck, feeling his pulse pounding, and sucked his ear lobe.

"Teach me how to be a good lover, Onii-chan." Yoruichi said timidly, but looking like a goddess. He took a breath, and almost came right then.

Kisuke sat back on his elbows, opening his legs slowly, his hard cock straining and towering in his pants. He unbuttoned them, and watched intently as Yoruichi on her hands and knees, crawled between his legs. She tentatively pulled out his hot bulging member, taking in the sight of him as if she hadn't seen it before. Precum was dripping from his was breathing heavy, through his mouth, licking his lips, as he watched her stick out her tongue slowly, shyly to taste his tip. Leaning over, one breast hanging out of her shirt, and her skirt around her waist. He could see her panties. She looked coyly from under her bangs,up at him, his dick in her hand, her tongue out. She lavished his red, hot tip with a long, slow lick, engulfing the precum. Her tongue teased him as she tasted him. He start rocking his hips toward her. His body was ready NOW.

"Put it in your mouth," he moaned slowly and watched wide eyed as she did. Her beautiful , pink lips surrounding him, his cock disappearing in her mouth, her golden eyes on his blue, while she did. Feeling her hot tongue on him. He closed his eyes in spite of himself. Yoruichi enveloped him with her mouth and tongue, taking the full length of him slowly and deeply. He relished the sensation of her hot tongue sliding up the length of him. Her lips puckered, kissing his base and head. Following with her hand, she stroked him. His head fell back as he savored her, pleasure him. He was trying to control his breathing, control the moment, to make it last longer. He looked back down at her, with her eyes closed, her tongue visible to him sometimes when she came down, or up on his thick long meat. Her jiggling breast just out of reach.

He was getting close, he could fell the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach and the base of his cock, but he wasn't ready yet. He pushed lightly on her shoulders, and rolling her over on her back, began smothering her with kisses, tasting a bit of himself when he did. Trailing kisses down her neck, hearing her moan softly with each touch. He tweaked at her exposed nipple, spreading her legs. Then moving between her thighs, lifting up her skirt. He took in the sight of her, in her white panties, against her dark brown skin. He kissed and nipped at her mound over her wet panties. She looked down at him smiling and giggling. He curled his index fingers in her edges of her panties and slowly pulled them down.

A wave of delight ran through him. Yoruichi's mound was always well groomed, but now she as completely shaved. He stroked her bare flesh,leaning in to lick the full length of her naked slit. Oh, so smooth and sweet. He shuddered with excitement at the new sensation.

Thank you. Kisuke mouthed to her, then sunk between her legs. She was soaking wet and he was drinking her at first, her juice rolling down his throat, before finding her sensitive flesh; spreading her legs and lifting them over his head to gain better access. His tongue licked the length of her exposed slit, flicking her hard clit and then teasing and entering her tight entrance. He continued in this way. Boldly kissing, sucking her nub, rolling it in his lips, as one finger then two entered Yoruichi. While his tongue and other thumb rubbed her clit. She began to moan and roll her hips into him. He was an expert at eating her out, he knew just what to do, just where and when to nip and nibble. He felt her hands in his hair, rubbing his face into her.

"Oh, oh Onii-chan;" she moaned. His breath caught, his dick twitched. He was about to explode, hearing her say that, and how she looked sweetly at him. He really WAS a pervert. He licked his thumb and brought it down between her cheeks, placing it on the puckered entrance of her ass, and rolling it around.

"AHHH!! AHHHh!!" Yoruichi moaned louder, throwing her arms over her head. "I'm cumming!! I'm cumming Onii-chan!!" Kisuke watched her under half lids, as she was peaking, continuing his work on her ass and clit as she began to grind his mouth, intently in her waves of orgasms. He held her leg steady, to keep his balance, her sweat thick thigh, making it difficult. Her hips bucked and rolled under his mouth, intensely as she came, riding out the feeling. When she finally stopped her convulsions of pleasure, he lifted up smiling proudly, stroking himself, his face wet with her. He watched her, wanted her. His blonde hair wilder and more unkempt, where Yoruichi had been manipulating his head.

Kisuke put his hands on her knees as she began to come down from her orgasm. He slid his hands up her body, and moving on top of her, as he sunk his hot, hard cock slowly into her tight, wet entrance. She bit her lip and he sucked her nipple. He was stroking himself into her. He'd pull back from her every few strokes and take in her uniform, and how cute and sexy she looked in it. She had her knees bent and up around her chest, allowing him full access. He began to pump hard into her, panting and groaning as he did.

Yoruichi was squirming and moaning under him. She was close again, he felt her tightening around him like a vice. He pulled out of her, his cock slick and shiny with her nectar. Her eyes snapped open as if to ask, WHY? She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back down. He took her arms as he laid on his back and pulled her on top of him, her back to his chest. He opened her legs with his knees and slid himself back into her and began to grind his hips deep into her as he pumped in and out. Kisuke's hands were squeezing Yoruichi's breasts and roaming all over her body. She turned her head to his, their mouths and tongues reached for each other. Waves of electricity flowed through them as Kisuke's pounding became more intense, and determined. Their bodies were dripping with sweat, they were practically sliding over each other as Kisuke slammed into Yoruichi.

"Uggh!! Fuck! Yoruichi. I'm cumming!" He grunted the words out, breathing hard, trying to hold out as long as he could, squeezing her close to him. She was lost in pleasure and could barely hear him over her screams and moans, her legs spread wide over him. His hand on her clit, rubbing it wildly.

He wrapped his arm around her and still pumping ferociously, non-stop, rubbing her clit, he exploded into her, grinding his hips into her with each pump of his hot liquid in her. She let out a shrill moan, and she came moments later, still grinding down on him. Her insides squeezing and milking him, as his hot liquid mixed with hers was being pumped out of her, down his shaft as he did.

They moved in this rhythm. Kisuke holding her tight and close to him, kissing her neck. Yoruichi, holding him tight inside her, as long as she could, both of them sticky with sex. They relaxed slowly, exhausted. Yoruichi fell, sprawled over Kisuke's chest. He slowly slid out of her, still a bit hard, fluid spilling. He rolled over on top of her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, then lay his head on her chest, stroking her waist and thighs lazily. She stroked his hair, smiling and purring.

Within, a few moment, she sat up.

"I hope that wasn't all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi woke up with her whole body aching,(in a good way). Her ponytails were lopsided, the sheets were sticking to her, due to the nights festivities. She smiled rolling over, wanting to see Kisuke, but he wasn't there.

I guess I didn't do that great a job, if he's up at this hour. She thought.

"Hello, Yoru-hime," Kisuke said brightly, sliding open the door and coming into the room.

"Why are you up so early? I thought I knocked you out last night."

"My sexy feline, you did. Its almost 4pm." He smiled and kissed her on the nose. Yoruichi looked surprised. " The only reason I'm up is because Tessai came in to check on us." He snatched the sheets off Yoruichi.

"Hey!" She shouted, rolling over as she did. She had on just one sock and the skirt, from the uniform.

"We'll have to burn these, they cant be saved." Kisuke said half to himself, about the ruined sheets. " I have a bath waiting for us, milady." He said turning and extending his hand to her, helping her up. He pulled her into him, kissing her. She hugged him, looking happily, contentedly, at her best friend and lover.

"But before we go....," he turned to the closet, rummaging. He turned back around, with cat ears and a tail in one hand and a blue sailor uniform and glasses, in the other.

"Koneko-chan tonight," he said excitedly almost singing the name, holding up the cat outfit. " And Megane-chan tomorrow night." He raised the sailor uniform and glasses.

He smiled eagerly as Yoruichi, raised a brow and walked past him out of the room, to her hot bath.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
